


Wide Open Ocean [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chicago (City), Dolphins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He went home with two slices of leftover pizza and the strange impression that McKay could almost have been a nice guy, if he hadn’t been an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Open Ocean [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setissma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setissma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wide Open Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128606) by Setissma. 



> Cover art by Cybel.
> 
>  

Length: 00:58:23

File size: 54.4 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WideOpenOcean.mp3)

Also available at Audiofic Archive!

[Link to Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wide-open-ocean-0)


End file.
